Winter Winds
by BBirdy
Summary: From his vantage point fifty feet over head it looked like a glowing blanket over a huge lumpy figure. Getting closer he saw it wasn't one large figure it was two smaller figures. Huddled next to each other as if they were freezing. K for cutes
Jack Frost threw a snowball lightly at a young penguin. It squawked loudly and looked over at him with its head cocked and waddled cutely over to him. Jack ran a hand threw the fluffy grey feathers on its body. He loved animals. They believed in the guardians and other immortals. Or maybe it was some other reason but he could touch them. The creature made a small noise of contentment and rubbed its head into Jack's knee.

Suddenly it turned as if called by something Jack couldn't hear it waddled away.

"Hey little guy, where you going?" Jack asked the bird. But it wasn't just that one. A thousands of the little birds were waddling away and into the distance.

Jack flew into a small cave in the following a sea of penguins. He loved penguins. Stupid birds or not he loved playing with them. They were silly creatures. But they were acting serious now and had made a large ring around something that was glowing faintly blue. Jack hovered over it, not wanting to land. There was no telling what that thing could be.

From his vantage point fifty feet over head it looked like a glowing blanket over a huge lumpy figure. Getting closer he saw it wasn't one large figure it was two smaller figures. Huddled next to each other as if they were freezing.

A small noise was heard and Jack lost all his caution. It was the cry of a child, not a sad cry. More like a small yawn or a sigh. But that didn't matter. he was a guardian and he had to protect the children. Jack landed on the ground next to the blanket and the glow faded. The ground, despite the soft glow didn't feel any different than the smooth ice.

The penguins attention seemed racked on the small figures under the sheet. There wasn't one movement from the flightless birds. It was slightly eerie how silent the mass of them were.

Turning back to the figures Jack lifted the blanket off of them. Under it were two children. They looked human enough, despite the light blue hair and the strange clothing. The clothes looked like something you might find in a space station. It was a girl and a boy both looked around the age of eight. They were cute looking but seemed confused.

"Where are we?" asked the girl looking up at Jack with big cow brown eyes.

"Can you see me?" Jack looked surprised. Guardian or not kids that could see him were still rare.

The girl cocked her head. "Of course we can. Do you know where we are?"

"You're in Antarctica," Jack answered. The boy looked up at Jack with big grey eyes.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name is Jack Frost."

"Oh we know you," the girl said shrudely, not saying more.

"That is good," smiled the boy. "I am..." He trailed off and looked at the girl who was obviously his sister. "Who are we?" he asked her.

"I do not know," the girl looked sad. "I cannot remember."

Jack felt sad for them, he knew how that felt. "Come on," Jack offered a hand to them. "Let's go, I think I can find you some help."

Both their faces lit up with identical grins. "You would help us?"

Jack smile and lifted them up until he was carrying the girl on his back and the boy in his arms. They were very light but Jack was also very strong. "Do you know who Santa Claus is?"

The girl smiled while the boy nodded. "You mean the man who brings us toys?"

"Yes."

"Oh yes we know him very well! Mamica told us that Santa is a kind man."

"Your mother is a smart woman." Jack handed his staff to the boy and pulled a snow globe out from his hoodie. "North pole," whispered Jack then threw the globe on the ground. The orb exploded into a tunnel and Jack dropped the kids to the ground. "Ok," Jack smiled. "Let's go."

"What is that?" asked the girl, hugging Jack's leg.

"It's a portal. It's safe I promise," Jack ran a hand through her hair like he had for his sister. It seemed to calm her down.

The three of them stepped throughout the portal and into the entry hall of the pole. Yetis walks around carrying toys and boxes of various things.

"Augh!" Screamed one of the biggest ones.

"Hey Phil," smiled Jack. The huge yeti gestured down at the strangely dressed kids who were hiding behind the winter spirit. "Calm down Phil. They're with me. We came to see North."

The yeti sighed, pointing to the globe room. "Aruagh!" He warned before Jack left. The boy waved the creature away before winking at the kids.

"Phil means well, you don't have to be scared."

They both nodded but the girl gripped Jacks hand tightly while the boy held onto the sleeve of Jack's hoodie.

Once on the balcony of the globe room they saw the big man himself talking to Larry, a smaller yeti.

"Hey North!" Jack greeted.

North waved away Larry before turning to Jack. "Jack Frost," he held out his hands in a gesture of friendship. "How are you?"

"I'm good North but I found some... well." He gestured to the kids who were again hiding behind Jack. "It's ok," Jack comforted, "say hi."

The girl poked her head out form one side while the boy poked it out from the other. "Hello," they greeted shyly.

North crouched down with a loving look on his face. "Hello children. I am North. What are your names?"

"We do not know sir," said the girl softly.

"I think they're new immortals. Like I was; they can't remember they're names or anything." Jack rubbed their light blue hair. It wasn't a bubble gum blue, more of a light sky blue. It suited them, unlike the strange suits.

"They have South Pole exploration uniforms," observed North. "I suppose that's where you found them?" Jack nodded. "Then how are they not frozen?"

"The cold doesn't bother us sir," the girl said staring at him with those big brown eyes. North nodded absently and streaking his chin. Before the big man could say more a light shone brightly through the window.

"Looks like Manny has something to say," North look up at his old friend.

The light became smaller until it only shone on the kids. They looked up at Jack fearfully. But he smiled.

"Go on, The man in the moon just wants to help you." Nodding they held each others hands and ward forward.

All could hear the warm smile in MiM's voice as he said, "Breezy and Rustle Gust, I name you the sprits of the wind, with the memory and experience of the wind." The children were lifted slightly off the ground and their strange clothes melted into different things. The girl-Breezy- was now wearing a dark blue dress to her knees and brown leggings with no shoes on her slender feet. The boy-Rustle- was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a small brown vest and thick brown pants with no shoes. "Jack Frost shall take these children into his care and you shall be an immortal family."

At these last words Jack's ice blue eyes grew wide but with shock, fear or happiness North couldn't tell.

The moon dropped the children to the ground and they turned around with huge smiles on their faces directed at Jack. Jack smiled to and his fear and surprised melted into joy. He gestured them to come over and North was touched to watch the new family's hug.

Jack looked up to the moon with a confused look on his face. "So are they my niece and nephew, children, siblings?" The moon glinted as if saying 'you chose'. The winter spirit looked down at his new family, "So what kind of family do you want to be?"

"Brother!" They both said at the same time.

"Alright," smiled Jack trying to keep himself from breaking down. He had a family. He had a new brother and sister. He had people to talk to, to be with, someone to take care of.

His new siblings were grinning so happily as if thinking the same thing as he was.

"Hey North!" called Jack. "Call the guardians for dinner. But don't tell them anything." Breezy and Rustle grinned at Jack mischviously.

* * *

"So why'd you invite us for dinner North?" Asked Bunny hopping over. He had recently arrived and the Tooth fairy only a second later. Sandy had been the first to arrive and had promptly fell asleep.

"Do I need a reason to invite my friends for dinner?" Asked North a twinkled in his eye.

"Well you usually have a reason.." Tooth pointed out.

Sandy made a large snow flake above his head along with a question mark as if asking where Jack was.

"Jack will be here soon Sandy, he is usually late." North could hardly keeping the secret any longer but the years of keeping Christmas presents a secret made him hold his tongue.

The yeti's brought the table out a moment later followed by the yetis with the food trays. The guardians came over for dinner quite often despite their busy schedule and the yetis knew what each of them liked.

Tooth preferred food that was good for her body along with a small fruit pie. Bunny ate mostly fresh vegetables which were hard to find in the North Pole but they managed. Sandy was a strange one. He ate something different each time but tonight he had gotten a little bit of everything. Or thereabouts. North ate very unhealthy foods in Tooth's opinion. Mostly cookies and fruit cake. Jack barely ever came for dinner but the yetis knew he couldn't have anything hot. Mostly ice cream- which Jack had taken a deep liking to- and some other frozen goods.

But next to Jack's plate were two more tray's covered in a silver top.

"Are we expecting someone else?" asked Tooth noticing the extra plates.

"Jack is bringing two guests." North smiled.

"Have you met them?" Bunny asked taking a bite of his food.

"Sort of," North was bursting but waited for ten more minutes until exactly seven o'clock when a small burst of wind came through the doors and Jack walked in.

"Jack!" Tooth cried getting up. She flew over to hug him and Jack smiled.

"Hey Tooth," he said. Tooth noticed he wasn't carrying his staff but she didn't say anything. It wasn't the first time the yetis had taken it.

"Evening frostbite," Bunny rolled his eyes as if wishing he hadn't shown up. They were good friends now but they liked to tease each other.

"Kangaroo," Jack nodded. Sandy just waved wildly and Jack smiled back. The grin on North's face told Jack they had to move their little act along.

Tooth flew back to her place while Jack took his seat. "So who is it that will be joining us?" asked Tooth taking a bite of her food.

"I met them at the South Pole earlier today. They um..." Jack searched for the right words. "Almost like family."

Bunny couldn't help but feel happy for him. "So are they season sprits, immortals or kids?" He asked.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck looking for the best way to answer and glanced at the entrance. Two small heads were poking around the corner. No one could see them properly though the bright light behind them but they looked like children.

Jack got of his chair and stood by the table. "Come on," he coaxed the figures.

They rounded the corner and Tooth gasped slightly. They looked like track. Their clothing and posture the way they tilted their heads in confusion. It was looking at a younger version of Jack and a younger girl version of Jack. Other than the hair; it was almost white with very faint blue tints.

But the thing that stuck out most to the three who hadn't seen them was that they were carrying Jack's staff.

He didn't trust anyone with his staff. What was even stranger was when Jack beckoned them forward their feet left the floor and they hovered over to stand next to Jack.

The boy handed Jack his staff and went to hide behind Jack's legs with the girl. Jack smiled warmly down at them and it was impossible not to see the love in his eyes. The rest of the guardians migrated away from the table slowly to see the small children.

"It's ok," Jack comforted. "They're friends."

Tooth came to kneel next to them and waved slightly; inwardly grateful she had told none of her fairies to come.

"Hi," said Tooth lovingly.

"Hello," said the children at the same time.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Rustle," whispered the boy clinging tightly to Jack's leg.

"And I'm Breezy," the girl said. Jack crouched down next to them until. They were almost the same height as him.

"Tooth, everyone," Jack's face was alight with happiness. "These are the new spirits of the wind. This is my brother and sister."

Bunny's jaw dropped open, Sandy smiled happily and Tooth's hands flew to her mouth at the last sentence. "You mean the moon gave you guardianship of them?" Tooth asked.

"Yea," Jack's voice was only barely steady with happiness. "This is my family."

 **This is just a cute I wrote** **ages** **and ages ago. Reviews please**


End file.
